


Flower Crowns

by sarbear_hugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear_hugs/pseuds/sarbear_hugs
Summary: Domestic snapshot of Castiel watching bees and Dean watching Cas.





	

             There was a field outside the entrance to the bunker. Dean and Sam had barely noticed it when they first started living in the new sanctuary. Cas, however noticed this particular field because it was filled with flowers. These flowers attract bees. Cas loved to watch the bees and now there as a safe place where he could keep an eye on Dean (and Sam) but also spend a warm afternoon observing the bees buzz around the colorful meadow.

              Dean first noticed that Cas was up to something just as spring hit when the angel in his trench coat wandered up the stairs and out the front door. At first Dean just shrugged it off and went about his business. Cas was an angel and could take care of himself. But eventually Dean got curious. What was the scatterbrained celestial being up to when he wandered around outside?

              What Dean found when he followed Cas one day stunned him into a silence. Cas walked calmly to the center of the windflowers before sitting and leaning back on his hands to watch the bees. A smile found its way to Deans lips. It was unusual for Cas to take time for himself. There had been so much drama and action happening lately that the couple has not had much time for themselves let alone each other. This moment was perfect in Dean’s eyes.

              Part of him hated to ruin the moment but Cas was irresistible.

              Dean made his way quietly through the field towards his love, then found a comfortable patch of ground next to the angel.

              “Do you require something, Dean?”

              “No Cas, just thought I would come sit with you. We haven’t had much time together lately so I thought we could hang out.”

              “Well, I am not doing anything exciting just watching the bees.”

              “You did always like bees.”

              They sat in peaceful calm for a few minutes before Dean moved to lay down and allow blood to flow back into his hands. With a gentle tug he pulled Cas down with him. The angel sent him a gentle smile. A smile that made Dean want to kiss him silly. But that would ruin the moment. Instead he reached out and linked their hands. The gentle contact just augmented the calm that gripped his chest. He hadn’t felt his good in a while.

              “Weren’t you and Sam doing research? He will be mad if you don’t help.”

              “Hey! You trying to get rid of me Cas?” He played it as a joke but as always dreaded the moment Cas would tell him to get lost like everyone else.

              “Never, Dean. It has been too long since we had a quiet moment. I am glad you came out to join me watch the bees.”

              “Sam and I used to make things out of flowers. We didn’t exactly have money for stuff.”

              “Like food? I didn’t think most of these were edible.”

              Dean let out a laugh “No, Cas, like hats, pretend spells, beds, you know- kid stuff.”

              “None of these flowers are big enough to be used as a hat.”

              “Well you put several together, like this.” Dean rolled over and picked a few daisies with long stems and began to weave them together into a ring. Cas watched with fixed attention as Dean completed the loop and draped the lose crown on Cas’ head. “There you go Cas. Now you are the flower prince.” Cas just smiled in his way that made Dean’s heart skip a beat. “See stupid kid stuff.”

              “Well I want to make you one too, Dean.” Cas reached around and picked several flowers, more than Dean, and meticulously wove them together. By just watching Dean he mastered the technique so that his crown was much more structurally sound than the one Dean had made as a hurried demonstration. Now it was Dean’s turn to watch as Cas’s fingers moved deftly through the flower stems. Before he knew it, a smile graced the hunter’s face.

              When Cas finished he reverently placed the ring on Dean’s head and ran a gentle hand down his face. The last time they had slept together it had been rough, hot and dirty. Something standard for Dean really. But there was something in this moment that made him want to change that.

              _What the hell_. Dean thought and leaned in to gently press his lips to Cas’. He was always surprised by how soft Cas’s lips were even though they always looked so chapped.

              “What are you doing Dean?”

              “Kissing you – is that a crime?”

              “Well, No, but…”

              “I know how this usually goes Cas, but maybe something more gentle…” Dean couldn’t keep his eyes locked with Cas’. Dean was rarely shy but now he felt his checks flush.

              “Are you saying you would like to have intercourse out here?”

              “First, stop calling it intercourse. Second, maybe- whatever you want…”

              “I will never turn you down, Dean.”

              That was all Dean needed to scoot closer to Cas so they could make out easily. The sun was warm, Cas’ lips were soft, his hand firm and Deans heart was about to burst with emotion. The only thing Dean could describe it as was love. He loved Cas.

              After a few minutes of gentle kisses, Cas moaned and reached for Dean with his freed hand. Again, Dean needed no more encouragement to pull their bodies completely together and flop in to the grass. Cas let out a quiet laugh at the ‘omph’ Dean exhaled.

              Cas gently pushed the flower crown off Dean’s forehead so he could run his fingers through his short brown hair. He knew just how much Dean loved the touch.

              The sex was so beautifully new to Dean. He had never been fond of the slow and gentle but the fire burned read hot under his skin. Everywhere he touched Cas burned but the fire didn’t translate to fast pounding sex. Instead the pair moved slow, deep and passionate. The second time Dean came he decided they definitely needed to have gentle sex more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I owe you guys some chapters of other works but I am stuck there and thought that getting another short piece out would get the creative juices flowing. 
> 
> I love you all for your support!!


End file.
